


Law/Reader, Sanji/Reader: Close Call

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: An anon requested: "Can I please request angst scenarios of Law and Sanji finding and rescuing their S/O who is trapped and terribly injured after they’ve put themselves in harms way to save the life of someone else on their crew?"This is the scenario with Law, and the next chapter is the scenario with Sanji. I'm not too experienced with angst, but this was great practice! I also wanted to get accustomed to writing gender-neutral s/os with requests that don't specify a gender (I used to have the mindset that reader-inserts used she/her pronouns by default when I first started reading them when I was younger; now that I know better and am writing my own stuff, I want to get out of that mindset and be inclusive to all readers!)
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An anon requested: "Can I please request angst scenarios of Law and Sanji finding and rescuing their S/O who is trapped and terribly injured after they’ve put themselves in harms way to save the life of someone else on their crew?"  
> This is the scenario with Law, and the next chapter is the scenario with Sanji. I'm not too experienced with angst, but this was great practice! I also wanted to get accustomed to writing gender-neutral s/os with requests that don't specify a gender (I used to have the mindset that reader-inserts used she/her pronouns by default when I first started reading them when I was younger; now that I know better and am writing my own stuff, I want to get out of that mindset and be inclusive to all readers!)

Law knew it would be difficult to escape from Marineford, even with the Polar Tang’s ability to go underwater. Still, he made the decision to save Straw Hat and tend to his wounds. As the Marines kept clashing with members of Whitebeard’s crew, determined to capture Luffy and his new allies, he turned to face where his s/o had been standing a few seconds earlier–only to find them running towards the front of the deck.

____ was jumping and waving their arms in the air, apparently trying to get the attention of something or someone above. Law and his crew looked up to see a man in a tattered prison uniform carrying Straw Hat’s unconscious body; the blue hair and giant red nose could have only belonged to Buggy the Clown. “Hey! Drop the kid down here!” ____ cupped their hands to yell at Buggy. He turned his head and looked down at Law’s s/o, and it seemed like he was the only one on the battlefield who had NO idea what was happening. 

“You want Straw Hat? Uh…” Buggy trailed off when he suddenly felt a wave of heat behind him. He turned and saw Admiral Akainu barreling towards him at full speed, and a few stray globs of lava landed dangerously close to Buggy. He immediately threw Luffy down towards ____. “AAAAAAAHH-YOU-CAN-HAVE-HIM!” He immediately turned tail and sailed in the direction of his new crew. “You guys are on your own!”

____ managed to catch Luffy with a small grunt as the two of them landed on the deck of the Polar Tang. They quickly handed Luffy off to Bepo, who rushed him inside. Law went to pull his s/o up, and his eyes widened as he saw that Akainu had just launched a stream of lava straight at their head. “____!” He quickly created a “Room” and switched his s/o’s location with a random crate on the ship. They were swiftly pulled out of the danger zone by Law’s ability, but not before a few stray drops of magma burned one of their shoulders; they immediately cried out in pain and threw their jacket off. 

Law glared at Akainu, but he knew that fighting him wasn’t an option–they had to go and they had to go now. “Bepo, get us underwater!” he barked. The ship immediately began to shift to its submarine form, and Law used his Room to quickly get ____ in his arms and get below deck before Akainu had time to react. 

Once they were underwater and far enough away from Marineford, he ran into his operating room and carefully lay his s/o onto a table. He knew Luffy’s injuries were more severe, so he told Penguin and Bepo to examine his s/o while he took care of Luffy. When he was working on a patient, he tended to lose himself in giving treatment and blocks out the rest of the world; if you let distractions sit in the back of your mind, it could easily lead you to overlook something and kill your patient.

After a while, Luffy was set up with a respirator and IV, and Law had done all he could for the time being. He immediately walked to the neighboring table and saw his s/o, fast asleep thanks to the painkillers and antibiotics in their IV. Their burned upper arm was cleaned and wrapped and elevated slightly above their head while they slept. As their chest gently rose and fell, their lips parted slightly, Law saw that their face was flushed and there were a few tear stains on their cheeks. He hadn’t even heard them crying while he was focusing on Luffy. 

It looked like it would take a long time to heal, but it was better than her being dead. If Law had hesitated for half a second longer, ____ would’ve been melted by Akainu’s attack. He gently brushed his fingers over their cheek, and tried to ignore how fast his heart was beating in his chest–this was too close of a call.


	2. Sanji/Reader: Dislocation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The same prompt as chapter one, this time with Sanji!

Sanji was just trying to buy some time. He was the only one left on the ship that could stand up to Doflamingo, but even he had his limits. As he narrowly dodged a close-range strike from the Heavenly Demon’s arm, he shot himself forward and hoisted his leg up to ready another Diable Jamble. Doflamingo simply shot a few strings to wrap around his leg and flung Sanji downward, straight towards the deck of the Thousand Sunny. 

“Shit! Sanji!” ____ yelled. Chopper rushed ahead of them and quickly transformed to his larger size, opening his arms wide to catch Sanji before he collided with the deck. They tumbled backwards and before they could get up, Doflamingo was standing on the ship. He rushed forward to deliver a final blow, but ____ threw themselves in between the Warlord and their nakama. Doflamingo was surprised at their speed but smirked as the force of his blow sent them flying overboard; he wasn’t even fighting at full strength, and he managed to dislocate their arm.

“____!” Sanji watched helplessly in horror as you fell into the ocean, and scrambled to get up and rescue you before you drowned. Brook pulled him back as Nami dove into the water to rescue ____. 

“Sanji-san, you’re the only one of us who can fight against Doflamingo long enough for the others to get here,” he said firmly. “Nami, Chopper and I will try to support you, but you can’t get distracted–even if it’s for ____’s sake!”

Chopper slowly got up and glanced nervously at Doflamingo, who was leaning against the mast of the Sunny with a wide grin. “Brook’s right, Sanji,” he added. “____ took a hit for you so you could keep fighting. Don’t throw your second chance away!”

Sanji clenched his fists and tried to keep himself together. Why did ____ have to throw themselves in danger like that? I’m supposed to protect them. I’m supposed to protect all of them, damn it! He glared at Doflamingo and ignited one of his legs as Brook drew his sword next to him. I can’t think about that now. I’ll apologize to ____ later for putting them in danger, but for now…I need to keep fighting. For their sake. 

Nami crawled back up over the railing using a rope/pulley from one of the sails to carry herself and ____, whose left arm was completely dislocated. Brook and Sanji both began to attack Doflamingo again, and Chopper quickly got to work tending to ____’s arm with a quick makeshift splint before jumping into the fray. Nami helped ____ up and let them lean against her as she led them to the nearest room inside the ship, where they could at least have some protection while the rest of them continued to take on Doflamingo. 

“Nami,” ____ protested, “Wait, I have to–”

“You can’t fight anymore,” she said sharply, cutting them off. “It’s only a matter of time until Luffy, Law, and the others show up. Sanji--we'll  **all** be fine.”

____ shook their head weakly. “He can’t beat Doflamingo on his own!”

“And you can? You already took one blow for him; having you in danger with a broken arm is just going to distract him. And he can’t afford to get distracted in a fight with that monster.” Nami’s expression softened. “I know you love him, but having you out there is going to end up killing both of you. You know that, right?" 

They were silent for a moment, and nodded firmly. A few tears formed in their eyes as they wondered how the hell all of them would be able to get out of Dressrosa alive. They turned away from Nami. "Well, what are you still doing here?” they snapped, their voice thick. “Go, back him up!" 

Nami rushed back into battle, leaving ____ alone to ponder their fate and the fate of their friends…and their love.


End file.
